to love ru: una nueva historia
by Emilio4431
Summary: una historia de amor de Rito y Lala después de TO LOVE RU


A/N:TO LOVE RU NO ES DE MI AUTORIA.ESTA HISTORIA ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.MUCHAS GRACIAS

Cap1:una nueva forma de pensar.

En la casa de los yuukis,habia un aura de tristeza,aburrimento y soledad.Porque hace 10 meses que Rito se había ido a entrenar en secreto con Gid.Lala estaba deprimida y Mikan estaba un poco triste (A/N:Momo y Nana no aparecen en esta historia).

Lala sentía que Rito había decidido hirse a entrenar por su culpa.mikan le decía que no se preocupara,que rito regresaría pronto,aun haci Lala pensaba cuando regresaría rito.dos dias después recibieron un mensaje de zastin anunciando que Rito regrasia en un dia,esto las alegro mucho.lala fue a contarle a sus amigos sobre que Rito estaba por regresar.esto los puso muy feliz.

al día siguiente todos fueron al patio de la casa de Rito a esperar su llegada. luego de esperar unas 3 horas divisaron en el cielo una pequeña nave ovalada con una puerta. al habrirse la puerta todos vieron estupefactos a un Rito de unas dos pulgadas más alto.una musculatura sólo un poquito superior y una mirada completamente indiferente y apagada. Lala abraso a rito,este devolvió el abrazo sin cambiar su aspecto y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.todos quedaron sorprendidos por esto,lo único que dijo fue "gracias a todos por haberse tomado su tiempo en venir" posteriormente camino hacia su casa.

al entrar en ella se detuvo uno o dos, posteriormente subió las escaleras haci su cuarto,se metio en su cama y se durmió.todos se sorprendieron por la reacion de rito,lala entró a la casa subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Rito donde lo encontró durmiento,se acostó junto a él y se durmió.

al día siguiente Rito se despertó más temprano que antes,encontro a Lala durmiendo a un costado pero no dijo nada.se levantó y se fue a bañar.mikan se despertó dispuesta a darse un baño pero al acercarse a la puerta escucho el ruido del agua,mikan pregunto quien era y Rito le contestó calmadamento "soy yo,Rito". mikan se sorprendió por eso y se puso a pensar sobre el cambio de actitud de Rito.

más tarde Lala se despertó y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Rito en la cama.posteriormente la puerta se abrió y vio a Rito entrando y el le dijo "dormiste bien".posteriormente comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para ir al instituto,lala estaba tan sorprendida que le preguntó a Rito "Rito porque hactuas de esta manera?,es parte del entrenamiento" Rito con toda la calma del mundo mostró una pequeña sonrisa y dijo "todo a su tiempo" se terminó de vestir y salió.lala quedó muy sorprendida por esa declaración.

durante el desayuno rito no dijo ninguna palabra, Lala y Mikan estaban muy confundidas, hal terminó Rito dijo al igual que antes "gracias por la comida".mientras iban camino a la escuela Lala le dijo a Rito que debido a su ausencia tenía que comenzar el curso otra vez (A/N:es el primer día de clases).también le dijo que ella había repetido de curso para poder sejir yendo al mismo curso que el. al escuchar este Rito se detuvo miro a los ojos a Lala y le dijo "enserio hiciste eso porque?" lala le dijo "es que quería estar contigo" Rito dijo "deverdad,gracias, muchas gracias" Rito esbozo una sonrisa y sin previo aviso le dió a Lala un beso en los labios y posteriormente un cálido abraso.

HASTA AQUI EL PRIMER CAPITULO,N/A:LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN OBTENER HABILIDADES ESTILO DRAGON BALL.

TO LOVE RU NO ES DE MI AUTORIA.ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA ENTRETENER.

Cap2:una nueva forma de pensar 2.

en ese momento risa y mío estaban pasando justo por donde estaban.risa al verlos dijo "si que están cariñosos ustedes doy hoy" Lala al darse cuenta se separó de rito.este comenzó a caminar de nuevo completamente indiferente,lala lo empeso a seguir.risa se sorprendió por la actitud de Rito.de camino al instituto se encontraron con haruna,esta los saludo Rito dijo "hola haruna,buenos días" esta se sorprendió por la actitud indiferente de Rito.mientras caminaban hacia el instituto se toparon con Yami.lala dijo "buenos días Yami Chan" y Yami le dijo "buenos días princesa" Rito siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasadi, Yami se sorprendió por esa actitud de indiferencia de su presa,haci que transformó su brazo en una espada pero Rito siguió caminando, entonces Yami transformó su cabello en puños que atacaron a Rito pero este los esquivo con gran facilidad sin siquiera mirar y siguio caminando, yami y las demás quedaron sorprendidos.

al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con kotegawa.rito al verla dijo "buenos días kotegawa",Yui se sorprendió por la claridad y la calma de las palabras de rito.

al entrar al salón Rito se fue directamente a sentarse a su asiento,se sorprendió pero sin demostrarlo se ver que Haruna, risa y mío también entraban y se sentaban en el mismo salón. Lala le explicó a Rito que ellas también repitieron a proposito,rito pregunto calmadamento "por hicieron eso". risa y mío dijeron que lo querían seguir molestando,haruna se sonrojo porque no sabía que decir.

Lala dijo que era porque Haruna también quería estar con el.haruna se sonrojo por lo que Lala dijo pero Rito no hiso ningún gesto o comentario,basicamente ignorando todo.haruna se sintió un poco deprimida debido a que Rito sólo le dió una mirada fria.

a la hora del almuerzo Lala le preguntó a rito si podía comer con el,rito dijo "adelante,date el gusto",luego Lala le preguntó por qué hactuaba así el le explicó que está actitud la tendría hasta que "pudiera ver la luz al final del túnel" y ver quien estaba hai esperándolo.lala le pidió que le explicara,rito dijo que se refería a sus sentimientos amorosos que tenía así ella y Haruna.

Lala le dijo que si se casaba con ella después podría hacerlo con Haruna. Rito al oír esto dijo "sólo tengo suficiente amor para una de las dos".Lala preguntó después sobre el beso,a lo que Rito respondió "me parece que estás ganando".Lala preguntó "yo porque?" entonces Rito dijo con una mirada sin muecas y sin escrúpulos o vergüenza "porque te he ayudado,te he tolerado,te he protegido,he arriesgado mi vida por ti,y también todos los momentos que compartimos" Lala se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo Rito. Rito luego dijo "creo que si nos damos la posibilidad podríamos llegar a tener una relación muy interesante" ,luego de esa confesión de Rito hubo un silencio que duró casi unos segundos,pero que parecieron horas.

luego risa,mio,haruna y Yui los encontraron y los vieron pero no dijeron nada.rito dijo luego de unos segundos "lala quiero que estés en mi vida", todas quedaron muy impactadas por esa declaración,lala sólo dijo "Rito eso significa que me amas",luego el dijo "si te amo Lala".todas quedaron aun mas impactadas que antes,entonces Lala dijo "lo siento pero no puedo amarte",Rito preguntó porque,lala le contestó que "porque me enamoré del antiguo rito,el rito torpe,que ayudaba a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio,que no era egoísta y que siempre trataba de que los demás estuviéramos bien,que no me quería ver triste,y que se ruborizaba al estar conmigo,no un Rito que párese que no tiene emociones y que actúa como si nada importara,quiero al antiguo Rito".

Rito dijo "pero sólo actuando de esta manera pude aclarar mi mente y desirte lo que pienso,porque quieres que sea como antes?".Lala dijo "porque ese es el Rito que conozco,del que me enamorè,quiero que seas como antes.al escuchar eso Rito serro los ojos y miro hacia abajo por unos segundos,luego miro a Lala a los ojos y dijo "esta bien,porti me comportare como antes" luego se acercó a Lala se trompezo y callo ensima de ella en una posición un tanto sugerente,dijo con su forma antigua de hablar y de actuar "como en los viejos tiempos"...


End file.
